Hot Sand
by Drusilla Darring
Summary: Prince Draco goes into the Market place to find a slave for his birthday. Instead he finds two


The sun was blisteringly hot on the sands of Arabia. Everywhere was blistering to the touch. All except the Sultan's Palace, where Lucius Malfroy the sultan sat on his thrown watching his son, Draco, play with a cat at his feet. Draco would turn around and as soon as the cat thought it was out of trouble he would pounce on it breaking a few ribs here and there. The cat eventually couldn't move and Draco ordered his execution.  
This action got Lucius thinking. And soon he came to the conclusion that his son was at an age where he would have his own slave. And Draco's birthday was in a few days. Lucius and Narcissa, Lucius' wife, accompanied by Draco soon arrived at the Slave Trading Post.  
"My son, go and find a slave for yourself" Said Lucius turning to talk to the man selling the slaves.  
Draco walked towards the cages holding the slave children his age. There were many females as well as males. Draco was partial to boys. On hot nights he would go to the Harem holding the boys and talk and sleep with them. Completely innocent he was then. He could be himself around the boys. He did not have to be perfect as his father and mother wanted him to be.  
"Maybe my slave will be like the Harem boys," thought Draco to himself walking around the cage.  
He soon stopped and looked at a boy with messy black hair and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He had his head in another boys lap. The other boy was a little taller with bright reddish-orange hair, which seemed to match three others in the cage. The dark haired boy was asleep as the taller boy ran his fingers up and down the boys back along his spinal cord. The smaller boy purred in his sleep.  
"Who is he?" asked Draco  
"His name is Harry. I am Ron. Who are you?" replied the red haired boy.  
"I am Draco Malfroy. The prince of this city." Said Draco throwing his shoulder length blond hair behind his shoulders.  
"Why are you here Sire?" asked Ron running another finger up and down Harry's back.  
"I am here to get a slave for my birthday. I will be ten in two days" Replied Draco with a smile.  
"Same age as Harry and Me" Said Ron smiling back.  
"I thought as much. I think I may be able to bring two slaves home with me. I will have to ask father." said Draco to himself. "I'll be back in a second" called Draco running over to his father.  
"Father!" Said Draco tugging on his father's pants.  
"Yes, Draco what is it?" Lucius said looking at his son.  
"Can I take two slaves??" Asked Draco hopefully.  
"I do not know hold on a minute." said Lucius. "Narcissa do you think it wise for Draco to have two slaves?" he asked looking at his wife.  
"I see no objection" Said Narcissa after considering for a moment.  
"Yes my son, do you have two picked out yet?" Asked Lucius.  
"Yes, I do come and see." Said Draco running back to the cage.  
"Well?" asked Ron.  
"Father says I can take both of you home with me." Said Draco as his father walked over.  
"These two?" said Lucius looking disgustedly at Harry and Ron.  
Draco shook his head yes violently "These two please Father" said Draco.  
"Fine." He motioned the owner over. "My son wants these two" He continued.  
"Yes Sire" Replied the owner. He opened the cage and walked to them. He shook Harry violently causing the boy to wince when he woke up. "Lets go." He snapped. Harry and Ron followed the man out of the cage. He locked it up when all three were outside.  
They walked to a tented area, and went inside.  
"Stand there and take off your clothing. Now!" Shouted the man.  
Harry and Ron did what they were told.  
"Sire do you have a seal. We must tattoo it on them so if they ever get away people will know whom they are." Asked the man.  
"Yes," said Lucius pulling up the sleeve of his left arm to reveal a fanged skull with red eyes and a serpent for a tongue.  
"Alright Sire, Where would you like that mark placed?" He asked.  
"On their chests so everyone can see who they belong to." Replied Narcissa with a cruel smile.  
"Very Well My lady" Said the man pulling Ron to him. He laid Ron on a blanket on the floor on his back facing everyone.  
"This will hurt boy" Said the man pulling out a dagger from its holder. "Tie his arms and legs." He said and a tall boy with hair matching Ron's; tied his arms and legs down.  
The man wove the design into Ron's skin with the knife as Ron screamed. He soon looked at the older boy. "Candle" He snapped, and the boy went and got a lit candle. The man dripped hot wax onto the wounds causing them to burn more as Ron's screams of agony continued. Soon the burning wax dried and was peeled away and Ron's new tattoo was revealed. The Man did the same to Harry but all Harry did was cry bitter tears for himself and his friend.  
"Finished Sire" Said the Man as he finished Harry's tattoo. The boys were given new loincloths. And were on their way.  
"Draco when we get home you will have these two cleaned and given presentable clothing." Said Narcissa disgustedly as she looked at Harry and Ron.  
"Yes Mother." Replied Draco happily.  
"And Happy Birthday My son" said Lucius as they pulled up to the castle.  
"Thank You Father." Said Draco hopping out when the doors were opened. "Follow me you two" Said Draco to Harry and Ron.  
Harry and Ron followed Draco to his room. Harry looked around amazed at Draco's room. The walls were draped in golden silk. And Draco's bed was made entirely of pillows. A Red sheet was draped from his ceiling covering his bed in a mosquito netting type establishment.  
"You two will be sharing a bed with my son, until you are old enough to have your own bedding." Said Narcissa walking into Draco's room.  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.  
"Have them cleaned up my son or you will be sorry" She said leaving after setting down slave clothing for Harry and Ron.  
"Come on. I'll show you to the baths" Said Draco motioning for Harry and Ron to follow. They followed Draco.  
They walked into a huge bathing room with a pool like bath. Servant women were sitting around washing different castle members.  
"A bath for your friends. And what about yourself sire?" Asked one of the servant girls who was the same age as Harry, Ron, and Draco.  
"No just them." He replied sitting next to a wall.  
"Yes sire" she replied looking at Ron and blushing.  
"Hello. I'm Ron. Who are you?" he asked quietly as she began undressing him for his bath.  
"I am Hermione," she said beginning to undress Harry "This way" she said when she had finished with Harry.  
She led them to the stairs of the bath. She climbed in with them and began washing them.  
"Are they nice?" asked Harry speaking for the first time.  
"They are nice, all except the Sultan. He is violent when he is angry, he scares me." She said looking away as tears fell from her eyes at the memories. Ron turned her head back. He kissed her cheek.  
"Don't cry Hermione, I'm here for you now." He said blushing lightly. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. She finished washing them in perfumed oils and hugged each of them good-bye. And Ron hoped to see Hermione again.  
  
"Time for bed boys" Snapped Lucius walking into Draco's room.  
"Yes Father." Said Draco taking off all of his clothes. His father let him sleep naked during the summer's hot nights. He climbed into bed and Harry and Ron soon followed. Ron was thinking about Hermione. And Harry soon had Draco's arm around his waist being pushed/pulled into Draco's arms. Draco was unaware of this because he was asleep. But Harry began to think bad thoughts about him and Draco.  
  
Send Reviews please. This is my first story on ff so be gentle. And should I add another chapter??? 


End file.
